


A fanfic?!

by Sumirequeen



Category: Assassination Classroom, Danganronpa
Genre: Crossover, First fanfic assclass fanfic, M/M, Working on a title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumirequeen/pseuds/Sumirequeen
Summary: Rougly they shoved me against the wall.I tried to resist, but to no avail........?!This story is not yours to be told, puhuhuhu!!!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on ao3. I'll try to update frequently, however that may not be possible, because school....
> 
> Before you read this, please check the tags.
> 
> If you don't like it, don't read it......
> 
> Anyway have fun reading!!!!!
> 
> PS I don't own the characters, nor the anime of assassination classroom or the game of Dangaronpa. The only thing that I do own however is this plot.

Roughly they shoved me into a room.

I tried to resist, but to no avail.

As they locked me in the room I banged on the door with my fists.

'AT LEAST GIVE ME A REASON WHY YOU LOCKED ME UP?!?!'

The only thing I got was silence.

Complete silence.....

As I heard the footsteps getting further and further away, I slowly lowered myself on the floor.

'DAMNIT!!!'

'IF ONLY I HAD NEVER-!!!

'IF ONLY I-'

As I slowly lifted my head from the position I was in, I saw that I wasn't in a normal prison.

It sort of looked like a room, but not the normal luxury that I was familiar in.

I stood up and looked through all the stuff that was in the room.

But at the moment that I made a first glance at the room I already knew that there was no way out.

I walked to the table to find an envelope on it.

How did I get here actually?

The longer I stared at the envelope the more confused I got.

Like there was a huge gap missing from my memory.

I desperately tried to remember, but it was no use.

So I did the most logical thing in my situaton: I took the envelope and was about to open it.

But right at that moment.

That exact moment....

My concious faded.

And it all came back to me, like a dream.

The answers to who I am, what happened before this and what is about to happen will be explained in this story.

But for now I'm too tired to go on, so the maker of this cursed story will tell the rest.


	2. Everything will change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the main protagonist and in which situation was he/she a half year ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best writer, so keep that in mind. English isn't my first language either, so sorry if the grammar sucks....

* Six months ago

And so a new school year started....

I'm Asano Gakushuu and I'll be attending Kunigaoka highschool from now on.

The classes will be different and I may not have a high status in the school now, but whatever happens I'm going to do my best this school year starting now. I just have to do the same as always, right? Then everything will be all fine. 

Or so I would like to think that, I really would, however-

"Yo secondplace-san!"

-this may be the worst school year yet.

**Chapter one: Everything will change**

"Hello Akabane-san."

I politely smiled and made sure I sat very very far away from him, yet fate had other plans.

"You wouldn't mind if I sat next to you, right?"

He said that with a disgusting smirk. How I would've liked if he just took the hint and left me alone, but-

"Of course I wouldn't mind." I said with a polite smile, but ice cold eyes.

-yeah, this is going to be a hard year, where much things will change, yet I'm sure some things will stay the same...

"HELLO 1A!!! I AM YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER, JOHNY-SENSEI IS THE NAME!"

Well, still some things will not change, right.

And how terribly wrong I was.

*After a boring day of school.

"Yo Secondplace-san! Wanna go somewhere?" Again the disgusting smirk.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline. There is somewhere I have to go."

"Now, now Asano. We both now you have no life, so cut the crap and come already."

Ha, there is no way I'll go somewhere with him this milenium, no way!

That's what I would like to think, but does getting dragged away count?

_________________________________________________________________________

"I actually wanted to come here with Nagisa, but he didn't had the time."

Something in his voice seemed off, like he was betrayed or something?

"And that is why you dragged or should I say kidnapped me to this place? Just because there is no one else who wants to accompany you?"

"So you're saying you want to accompany me?"

"No."

"You should have just dragged your boyfriend with you, or in that regard-"

He chocked on his drink and cut me of.

"Excuse me? Boyfriend? Who do you mean?"

I just raised an eyebrow and stared at him with the most confused look I could muster.

"Aren't you and Nagisa dating?"

I already knew this wasn't true, yet I don't think that he knew about it.

"I'm not dating him...

_"But I wouldn't mind it if I did."_

"What was it that you said?" I asked.

"Nothing." He flat out replied.

Well, it's not like I'm interested in his relationship anyway.

I noticed that it was getting late and I seriously wanted to get out of here.

"Thank you for inviting ~~kidnapping~~ me to accompany you and I enjoyed ~~hated~~ it, however unfortunately ~~actually fortunately~~ I need to go home. My parents ~~only father~~ is waiting for me, so if you excuse me."

I left in the most graceful way possible....

Actually I ran away in the hopes he wouldn't drag me with him ever again.

* * *

"So where have you been Gakushuu?"

Oh, how much I loathed this question, even though I knew it was coming.

"I went to Ren's house to get my book I left yesterday..."

My father smirked with a dangerous smirk.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes.."

* * *

I got away with a light beating.

I should have just said the true, yet for me that would be the same as admitting defeat.

It was ten o'clock and I was already prepared to go to bed, but the thing is.....

Ring, ring, ring.

I can't go to bed with all that noise.

I looked at the screen and saw an unkown number.

Should I pick up?

I did and I heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Asano-san, or should I say Secondplace-san?"

"....."

"Earth to Asano."

"How did you get my number?"

*Flashbacks of Karma blackmailing Ren brought to you by Karma

"That... isn't important, anyway I had a question AND if you hang up I'll make sure to put wasabi in your coffee."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Watch me!"

I decided to not hang up since I didn't want to deal with wasabi and I was quite curious to why Akabane of all people would call me.

"So why did you call me? Which question was so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"Well, I wanted to know why you called Nagisa by his first name."

I blinked. This wasn't what I expected out of all the questions possible.

"Isn't that what close friends do?"

"Huh....? You're friends with Nagisa?"

Perhaps I forgot to mention that many things changed this year.

I think that everything will change....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Next chapter I'm going to eplain the friendship between Nagisa and Gakushuu. Oh how I love the friendship between those two. Also, should I put one-sided Karmagisa in the tags, cause I may or may not made it clear that someone has a crush on someone? And last question, tell me dear readers, which of you noticed that Gakushuu called Nagisa by his first name?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I hope you'll be reading my next chapters


End file.
